


Question and Pinkies

by Duolyn



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Holding Hands, How Do I Tag, Late Night Conversations, Literal Sleeping Together, Sleep Deprivation, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duolyn/pseuds/Duolyn
Summary: What do you get when you shove two extremely sleep deprived teens in a dingy cave together ? Some really odd questions that'll make you question their sanity, what else ?Among those questions are.."What are pinkies for ?"





	Question and Pinkies

**Author's Note:**

> I got a bit lazy at very end, sorry ! Hope it's decent enough

What happens when a grumpy sleep deprived teen is shoved into a cold dingy cave with another obnoxiously curious teen who probably also needs a nap? 

Well, first comes the life-changing questions every single living being on earth asks on a daily basis, commonly asked by the more... creative one of the pair. In this case, it's Callum.

"Would you rather live the rest of your life on your bed or in the tub ?"

"How many steps do you think you've walked in your life ?"

"Isn't running away or blocking your parents' hits self-defense ?"

"Can you curl your tongue ?"

"Does it hurt when an elf's horn is cut off ?"

"Would you rather fight a banther-sized ant or a hundred ant-sized banthers ?"

"How many animals do you think have died here ?"

Second, the extremely-tired-but-too-on-edge-to-care-about-anything-other-than-their-current-safety teen, Rayla, will reply according to how triggered they are at that moment.

"Callum, ya already know ma' answer."

"More than you, tha's for sure."

"I- uuuggghhh !!!"

"Tha wasn't exactly part of ma assassin training."

"Does it hurt when I tear off your limbs ?"

"Banther-sized ant."

"oKAY, CALLUM IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO SLEEP, YA WEIRD MORBID HUMAN !"

And last but not least, the overly anxious teen will succumb into pressure, falling into the same black hole the unduly inquisitive teen did. Or in other words, they'll start asking weird shit too.

"What are pinkoes for ?" Rayla mused way past midnight. She was laying down, back on the hard stone floor and arms extended straight up to examine her four fingers.

"Not much," Callum replied. He scooted to lay down next to her, feet facing the fire he had ignited earlier on. He copied her pose and started wiggling his pinky mindlessly.

"Name five !"

"You're asking for a lot here," he snickered. He was glad Rayla wanted to know more about him and his people though ; he was starting to feel like a nuisance to her. "Uhh.. some people drink from tea cups with their pinkies raised."

"Okay.. that's one way to make drinking tea more extravagant," she replied with a raised eyebrow. Elves must have no such practices.

"Yeah, but only fancy people do that."

Callum pondered for a bit before coming up with another use for the, let's face it, not very useful digit.

"We also have pinky swears. Usually only kids do it though."

"What are those ?" Rayla asked, finally looking at Callum's face while her sore arms dropped onto her stomach. 

"They're just promises, but by pinky swearing on something you basically bound yourself, just... y'know.. without the risk of losing your hand," he added that last part as he saw her opening her mouth to say a follow up question.

He decided to try and demonstrate it to his friend, extending his right pinky and entangling it with her left ring finger.

"Something like that," Callum chuckled, earning an amused snort from his companion. 

"Humans are so weird," Rayla rolled her eyes playfully. "So what's the third use ?"

"Hmmm..."

Turns out, sleep deprived Callum was pretty smooth because he wrapped his whole hand around Rayla's without a second thought. Her four fingers slid easily between the gaps between his five, they were a perfect fit.

Normally physical affection such as that would fluster Callum, especially if it was with a girl. But not that night, not with Rayla. Was it because he was too tired to overthink the situation ? Or was it because they had been traveling side by side long enough to feel comfortable doing anything together ?

Regardless, Callum decided he wasn't letting go anytime soon. He really liked the feeling of her hand. No, he loved it. They were a bit rough, most likely because of all of the training and fighting she had done, yet they also seemed gentle, fragile even, and not in a bad way. Her hands were smaller than he had expected too, possibly because of the lack of a fifth digit. He loved it though, loved her four fingers, loved her hands, loved he-

"What are you doing ?" Rayla interrupted his train of thoughts. Callum wasn't sure whether he was thankful she did or not. 

"Looks like human hands are especially designed to hold elf hands," he managed to cover up with a goofy, slightly nervous, smile. He must be more drowsy than he thought.

Rayla smiled back. That was good right ? 

"Yer' lucky I don't have much energy right now or else this hand of your's," she lifted up their joined hands to his view, "would be gone."

He simply chuckled in response. Rayla didn't seem to want to let go either. 

"Two more reasons, Callum," she said.

"Actually, could we just forget about that ?" he replied, closing his eyes as he did. Looks like sleep had finally decided to visit. 

"Aaw, am I squeezing yer' poor little brain too much ?" Rayla teased. Not a second later, she inhaled a huge yawn. Callum assumed she too was struggling to stay awake.

"Mm.." was all he could get out of his mouth. It would take too much brain power to come up with a witty reply to that, brain power that he didn't posses.

Meanwhile as Callum slowly drifts to sleep next to her, Rayla watches his peaceful face with a look of adoration. He looked relaxed and adorable, like a child who had just been read his favourite bedtime story.

It was quite in the cave for a couple of minutes. All she could hear were the sounds of crackling fire and the soft snores of a certain dragon prince.

Rayla glanced at the other member of their odd little group. Zym was curled up on the other side of the fire in deep slumber. How he can deal with Callum and her's shenanigans, she wasn't sure.

Once she had made sure everything was absolutely fine, Rayla let her gaze fall on her and Callum's still entangled hands. Warmth spread across her chest and no doubt across her face as well. She knew she had some sort of feelings for the human prince next to her, she just never let her see it as more than just that. Feelings. Feelings that'll go away in time. But now, she felt as though there was a possibility those feelings she held for him were or could be reciprocated. 

The very thought of it put a smile on Rayla's face. She help up their intertwined hands once again, but this time to her lips. 

She pressed a light kiss on the back of Callum's hand and whispered to him, "Goodnight, ya infuriating, lovable dork."

If he were awake he would've said "Make up your mind, Rayla ! Am I annoying or am I cute ?"

However, all she heard him say was a happy little "Goodnight !" as he shuffled to his side. He tugged on her hand and pulled Rayla into a position in which she was fully pressed onto his back and arm draping around his body.

Rayla buried her face into Callum's soft brown hair, cheeks hot and eyes almost watering because of how absolutely adorable he was.

Eventually, she fell asleep, entering dreamland where Callum and a human baby with elf markings and horns awaited her.


End file.
